


In The Middle Of The Night and In The Morning Sun

by halcyon_autumn



Series: Fluffcember 2020 [3]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Bedsharing, Canon Compliant, Drabbles, Each chapter is a different prompt but they're in the same continuity, F/M, Fluff, Fluffcember 2020, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:47:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28345626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halcyon_autumn/pseuds/halcyon_autumn
Summary: Two snapshots of important moments in Hilda and Claude's relationship.These drabbles were written for the 2020 Fluffcember Prompt list based around the prompts "bedsharing" and "reunion."
Relationships: Hilda Valentine Goneril/Claude von Riegan
Series: Fluffcember 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2069934
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	1. Bedsharing

The knock on his door made Claude startle and reach instinctively for the knife he kept under his pillow. It took a moment for him to remember where he was - Garreg Mach Academy, the noble’s dorm, at the far end of the hall. No one who’d come to kill him would knock on his door.

Well, unless it was an ingenious scheme to make him assume exactly that, thereby lowering his guard.

He took the risk and cracked the door. His visitor immediately shoved the door all the way open. “Claudeeeeee. I’m cold.”

“Hilda,” he said, trying to hide his relief. He mentally grasped for an easy, light hearted expression to hide this previous fear. “I’m not sure what you expect me to do about that.”

Hilda pushed past him, into his room. She’d thrown her blanket over her shoulders like a queen’s cape. “You can sleep with me.”

“Very funny,” Claude said with an arched eyebrow.

Hilda, unperturbed, collapsed into his bed and burrowed under the covers. “I’m not joking,” she said. “It’s freezing in these stupid mountains. My feet are going to get frostbite, and _then_ I’ll have to be carried around in one of those chair thingies. You know, the ones where you sit in it and four attractive men have to carry around.”

“A palanquin chair?” Claude asked.

“That thing,” Hilda said. She frowned at him. “Us sharing a bed for warmth doesn’t work if you don’t get in the damn bed, Claude. I’m tired of being cold.”

He hesitated. He believed that Hilda to watch his back on the battlefield, and that was one of the greatest trusts he could extend to someone. And it wasn’t as if he thought Hilda would stab him in the middle of the night. But - 

“Claaaaaaaaude,” she whined again, and he gave in. She’d have left if he asked her to, but it _was_ cold. 

And besides. He trusted her. Mostly. 

And it _was_ nice to have the warmth of her body beside him as he pulled the covers over them both. She grinned at him, and he had a flicker of some lost childhood, where he had things like the sleepovers that Hilda talked about hosting when she was young.

“You alright?” Hilda asked, and he knew she meant it genuinely. “I figured this was just like throwing out bedrolls together on a mission but -

“I’m alright,” Claude said, and he was surprised to realize the words were true. “I’m glad that you’re here.”


	2. Reunited

Hilda writes Claude so many letters that she’s perfected her signature - a big loop for the capital _H_ , a flower over the _i_ , a looping tail off the G of _Goneril_. Meanwhile, Claude’s handwriting grows worse with every letter. She likes to think that he’s growing desperate with longing for her, but it’s probably because he’s busy being the _Prince of Almyra,_ a fun fact he dropped on her near the end of the war. She’s still processing that her best friend - and, alright, the man she’s irritatingly in love with - is royalty. 

They don’t talk about what that means in their letters. But they talk about everything else - how well Marianne is doing, the rebuilding efforts in Fodlan, their families. Eventually his letters start arriving in code, which is _endlessly_ frustrating. She spends hours decoding them, using old inside jokes as the key. Claude’s response to her complaints is just gentle mockery that makes her smile and miss him.

So the letters are alright, but nothing compares to the morning she awakes and sees an enormous white wyvern circling just beyond the range of the Locket's archers. It’s dawn, and wyvern has taken on a faint pink cast from the light. Claude probably planned it like that, just for her. 

She hollers at the archers to stand down and races towards him. When Claude lands, she yanks him towards her, ignoring his laughter as she drags him into a hug. “You made me wait,” she whines, knowing that he’ll hear what she means. _I missed you. It was hard without you. I’m glad you’re here now._

Claude’s pulls her in just as tight. “I know,” he says, and means _I missed you too._ “Technically I’m here on a diplomatic mission. I’ve been authorized to offer you an alliance with the royal family of Almyra. You’d have to marry the heir to seal it, of course.”

Hilda looks up at Claude’s face, remembering late nights and near deaths and the whispered confessions they’ve shared over the years. They speak a language almost incomprehensible to anyone else, so loaded with inside jokes and shared memories that no one could keep us. So when she says “well, is he hot?” she knows he’ll understand that she means _yes_.

And he does, and laughs, and kisses her silly in the bright, golden pink glow of the dawn. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was one of my favorite fluffcember pieces. I love Hilda. She's a joy to write. 
> 
> Thanks for reading! [Check out my twitter](https://twitter.com/halcyon_autumn) if you'd like to see some of my other fluffcember drabbles.

**Author's Note:**

> These were my two Hilclaude drabbles for the Fluffcember 2020 prompts. They're a great pairing; I hope to write more of them some day. 
> 
> [Check out my twitter](https://twitter.com/halcyon_autumn) if you'd like to see more of my fluffcember pieces!


End file.
